


Coffee is Love

by Ehliena



Series: Drabble Dump [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caffeine, F/M, Finals, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey needs coffee. Her coffee maker is busted, she had no instant coffee, and it was pouring outside. Ben to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee is Love

Rey scowled at the view outside her window. The rain was pouring, it had been since she woke up, and was forecasted to continue the whole day. She knew that she would regret not going out for coffee the previous night, but she told herself that she would just do it today before she hit her books.

After all, fresh coffee was better than stale refrigerated coffee heated in the microwave.

The universe seemed to have other plans for her though, because when she woke up, there was a downpour.

Normally it wouldn’t have bothered Rey not to have store-bought coffee because normally, her coffee maker was functional. Her coffee maker was currently busted however, so making her own coffee was out of the question.

In dire situations, and Rey considered an upcoming final exam as a dire situation, she would have settled on having instant coffee. Unfortunately, what instant coffee she did have was months past its expiry date.

She blamed her boyfriend. At that moment, she considered him the worst boyfriend ever.

Ben was older than her by a bit. He was a grad student while she was just an undergraduate. They made it work. He introduced her to many things, including his parents. She liked most of the things he introduced her to, still including his parents.

He was the one to introduce her to the finer aspect of coffee. If anyone asked her friends, they would say that Rey was now somewhat of a coffee snob. She accepted this, because it was true.

Ben ruined instant coffee for her.

He was the one who bought her first French press. His parents, who were also big-time caffeine lovers, found out that she didn’t have a coffee maker and sent her one for her birthday.

While she was glad that they broadened her horizons with regards to coffee, she was mad that because of Ben Solo, she needed caffeine but couldn’t have it because she didn’t buy any instant coffee.

To be fair, Rey did acknowledge that Ben had nothing to do with the rain, but there were just days that heaping the blame on one person made things convenient.

Her mobile beeped, indicating that it had a message. She wondered who it could be, since she specifically remembered telling Ben not to bother her because she would be studying.

Of course, it was Ben.

_Need coffee? :)_

Rey gave her phone a look, hoping against all hope that Ben would understand, based on her silence alone, that she was mad at him. And that yes, she needed coffee.

Before she could reply, another message arrived.

_Come outside._

Rey raised an eyebrow. Why would he want her to come outside in the pouring rain?

She shrugged and left her room anyway, snagging her water-proof jacket and umbrella on her way out. As she made her way downstairs, she wondered what Ben needed.

At the lobby of her dormitory, Rey stopped and stared.

Ben, her loving sap of a boyfriend, was standing near the door, completely drenched. In one hand, he held his umbrella. In the other, which he held up as he saw her, was a large thermos. Rey knew what was inside the thermos.

“Hey,” he greeted as she came close. “I thought you might need this.”

“Thanks,” she said, receiving the thermos. “You didn’t have to.”

“You have a huge exam tomorrow,” he reminded her. “It was the least I can do.”

“Thanks.”

He winked at her and got ready to leave. Rey stared at the thermos in her hand, to him, and back to the thermos.

“Do you want a cup?” she offered. “To warm you up?”

Ben flashed her a smile. He really was the best boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot function without coffee, especially when there are exams to study for.


End file.
